1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator, and more particularly to a generator that will generate electricity when the generator is pressed.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve attractiveness of an object, such as a shoe, an illumination or an audio device is mounted on or in the object, and an illuminated or audible warning is also provided in a dark environment. A conventional way to provide electricity to the illumination or audio device is to mount batteries in the object. The battery has a limited useful life, so the battery must be replaced with a new one when the battery dies. However, batteries mounted inside a solid object are difficult or impossible to replace.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a generator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.